


Miraculous Ladybug AUs

by the_parentheticals



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_parentheticals/pseuds/the_parentheticals
Summary: The same as my other one, but for ML this time.





	1. Floor 12 AU

au in which ml lives in the same apartment building on the same floor

in hell with floor twelve

roomies:

alix + kim

alya + marinette

chloe (don’t ask why she has her own apartment)

sabrina + max

rose + juleka + nath

adrien + nino

mylene + ivan

somehow unlucky floor 13 is more well adjusted then 12 is?

jean and justin room

so do aurore and mireille


	2. Group Chat AU

illustrator: anyone up???  
the-invisible-one: I am now!  
the-invisible-one: Also I guess photojinxed would be up too.  
the-invisible-one: That girl never sleeps.  
illustrator: i KNOW  
illustrator: the entire time i’ve known her i’ve never seen her sleep  
the-invisible-one: IRL???  
illustrator: um yes  
the-invisible-one: Seriously? Never thought any of us knew each other there.  
illustrator: yeah petal-princess photojinxed and i are like this cool friend group  
illustrator: although they are dating so i’m kinda thirdwheeling it here haha  
the-invisible-one: Oh that’s cool.  
the-invisible-one: Kinda wish I knew one of you IRL, it would make my life so much better.  
the-invisible-one: We do not talk about my best friend. She is hell on wheels. Not even that cool hell on wheels like skatequeen. Just hell.  
the-invisible-one has gone offline


	3. Crack AU

au in which a miraculous user’s power is just control of the animal their miraculous is named after

i can just imagine queen b shooting bees out of her mouth like hugh apiston


	4. Sky High AU

Marinette: Luck manipulation, which often manifests itself as seemingly useless items falling into her hands. Originally sidekick but got transferred to hero after a particularly spectacular defeat using one of her useless-looking items (a la Animan?) 

Adrien: Destruction touch. He wears gloves usually and needs to be very careful. Can be surprisingly flirty sometimes. He could be very out of control and he knows it, but he doesn’t complain. 

Alya: She can shoot beams of light out of her fingers that can pause people on site. She also has an eerie ability to get anywhere with tech. Hero, but very fed up with the system, and runs the school blog. Works with sidekicks a lot, but they still don’t really trust her. Afterwards she develops an illusion projection ability that tires her out. This she keeps mostly secret. 

Nino: Can produce bubbles that can surround things and lift them. Can also produce explosive bubbles. He doesn’t show them to Boomer because he was a little panicked and he got sorted into sidekick. Met Alya during an anti-system rally. 

Chloe: She can influence people to do whatever she says. She’s a hero and most people think it’s at least partially because of her ability. Treats sidekicks with disdain like everyone else but also sometimes her fellow heroes with it. 

Sabrina: She can turn invisible and she’s technically a hero but everyone knows she’s basically Chloe’s sidekick already. Rumors say she actually asked to be put in sidekick and the teachers refused. She’s not popular and people are surprised to learn she isn’t a sidekick.

Kim: He can turn people against each other, but he’s very dramatic about it. This drama got him sorted into hero, but he’s very cool about it and doesn’t resent sidekicks. He might be a jerk about them sometimes but he doesn’t totally mean it.

Max: He doesn’t like people assuming it’s super-intelligence. It is not super intelligence. It’s the ability to gain energy by destroying objects. He still needs to eat drink sleep breathe and all that, he just gets extra energy. Hero. A very dorky one. Kim’s best friend. Also close with Sabrina due to their similar situations.

Alix: Super speed. Max has theorized that she could run back in time if she had to. A side-effect of this is that people looking at her get really dizzy after a while. Hero, and fantastically snarky about the whole system.

Nathaniel: Ability to make whatever he draws real. He wasn’t supplied with art supplies so he got sorted into sidekick but he was eventually moved up to hero.

Juleka: Ability to make anyone look like anyone else. Like Carbon Copy Kid only more offensive. Got sorted in hero but she deliberately pulled a prank involving turning everyone into a copy of her to get demoted to sidekick.

Rose: The ability to release a gas that makes people more susceptible to suggestions. She doesn’t show it so she gets put into sidekick. Tried to talk Juleka out of the prank but failed.

Ivan: Rock monster like that kid from the trailer. Hero.

Mylene: Goo monster. She and Ivan are the school’s power couple.

Aurore: She controls the weather. A little petty, especially over people giving her other weather-related nicknames. She wears tights at all times. Acts stupid to get what she wants.

Lila: Projects illusions, as many as she wants, that can’t be touched or they disappear. Originally hero but got demoted to sidekick after she started doing pranks. Jealous of Alya. A chronic liar, especially about her powers.

Jean: Ability to make small things disappear and reappear. Always seems to have the exact amount of change in his pocket for some reason??? Sidekick but has a gigantic crush on Aurore.

Melanie: Can absorb people’s emotions. Is very good at acting. Sidekick. A little bit of a drama queen about things that don’t concern her.

Kagami: Can turn her hands into fencing blades. She and Adrien have a slight rivalry which usually ends in a fencing match. Hero.

Marc: Can reverse people’s characteristics. It’s not permanent but it is kinda annoying and very effective. Hero with a HUGE crush on Nathaniel. Mireille is his friend and his drama-free zone.

Mireille: Doesn’t have powers, at least not yet, but she’s socially smart and a drama-free zone. Sidekick and very low-key about everything.


End file.
